Hiccup's Little Brother
by JasmineD799
Summary: Raven's having a baby! and now Hiccup's going to have a little dragon brother, but when he feels like Toothless and Raven might forget about him, Toothless just makes him feel better! Hope you'll like it! R&R plz


**Hiccup's new little brother!**

It had been almost 2 months since Hiccup was banished and started living a life with Toothless, and how they met the female Night Fury named Raven Hiccup was starting to think being banished from his village was good. He loved having a life with Raven and Toothless who had now sort of become his new Parents in a way, but he still loved riding with Toothless who was now more than just his best friend. But now Raven was going to have an egg.

Hiccup watched as the egg began to move it had been almost 3 weeks since Raven had announced she was going to have an egg and that Hiccup would have a new little brother or sister. Hiccup was happy he had always wanted a little brother.

The egg moved and finally began to crack. A little black head popped out of the egg and looked up at its parents making little crooning noises

"M..Mama...D..Daddy" the little dragon cried out. It was a baby Night Fury, Hiccup smiled "wow" he said looking at the baby.

Raven smiled and said _"say hi to your new little brother Hiccup."_

Hiccup smiled and stroked the the dragons little head softly "Hey little bro" he said smiling.

He looked at Toothless who smiled proudly and bent down to nuzzle his newborn son.

**"He looks just like me" **Toothless said as he nuzzled him.

Hiccup just watched as they nuzzled the baby dragon. He was happy about his new baby brother, but then he felt that Raven and Toothless would forget all about him now that there was a new baby around. Slowly he stood up and went outside silantly.

Raven noticed Hiccup leave suddenly. She looked at Toothless who also noticed. _"Something must be troubling him."_

**"I'll go talk to him" **said Toothless.

He walked outside and saw Hiccup sitting by the pond.

**"Hiccup, something wrong?" **he asked.

Hiccup sighed softly.

He just sat there quietly swirling a little stick around in the pond.

**"Come on you can tell me." **Toothless said.

"Well" Hiccup began, "It's just that..well I'm happy about the baby but I just feel like now that the baby's here I feel like you guys won't want me anymore."

**"What on earth gave you that idea" **Toothless asked.

"I don't know" Hiccup replied.

**"Hiccup" **Toothless said **"I know that you feel like things'll be different now with the baby here and all but nothing on earth could ever make Raven and I not want you Hiccup, we love you and like it or not you're stuck with us for life."**

"Really?" Hiccup said "you mean it?"

**"Heck yeah!" **Toothless said. **"Beside's you and me are still a team remember?" **Toothless grinned as he ruffled his hair.

Hiccup laughed and then hugged the dragon tightly.

"Thanks Dad!" he said.

Toothless smiled at the boy nuzzling his face. **"Anytime kiddo" **he replied.

Hiccup smiled and the two went back inside the cave.

_"Is everything okay?" _Raven asked.

Hiccup smiled and said "Yeah Mom everything's fine."

Raven smiled and looked at the baby night fury.

"So what are we gonna name him?" asked Hiccup.

_"Hmm well lets see" _said Raven. _"How about Sora?"_

_Hiccup smiled "perfect!" he said. "What do you think Dad?"_

_Toothless smiled. __**"Fits him perfectly."**_

Hiccup smiled and went over to the little night fury, Sora looked up at Hiccup and smiled happily.

_"B..Big brother!" he said happily._

Hiccup grinned and Sora crawled into his lap nuzzling him softly.

Hiccup smiled he was happy with his new little brother, now he had a real family even though it was a family of dragons it was perfect for him.

"This family is just getting bigger and bigger!" Hiccup thought to himself.

Do ya'll think it's weird that I made Hiccup have dragon parents? I actually thought it was cute lol but anyway I hope ya'll enjoyed it! :D btw this is not the sequel to Hiccup's New Life sorry lol but the sequel is coming i'm still working on it lol! well plz R&R! :D


End file.
